


Some Like it Rough

by raasenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bruises, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scars, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He needed to hurt him. He wanted so badly to feel the bruises between his lips and tongue. He wanted the boy’s tears to fall down his face and he wanted him to cry for him. He needed it deep inside his dark and twisted soul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it Rough

The full moon bloomed over a dark grey sky as Finn emerged from his office building. As he got off work, he had been awaiting the ride home to his dear lover Adam. Finn and Adam had been dating for nearly a year now. Adam was kind. Much younger than him with a thick and curvy body that was usually covered in bruises and hickeys from their love making. 

Adam’s body had always reminded Finn of an oil painting. The way that his pale flesh blended into the purples and yellows of the bruises and red welts on his skin. Finn knew he was rough. He knew he hurt his sweet young boyfriend. It wasn’t because he had wanted to. He had to. He knew this from the beginning. 

He’d met the young man at the park. He was licking a vanilla cone of ice-cream and it had dripped down thin fingers to be sucked into sinful plum lips. Finn had desperately wanted to take the boy. Take care of him. Provide for him. He’d bought the boy another ice-cream and the boy had blown him in the bathroom stall where everyone could hear them. The way his fat dick slid in and out of plump red lips and Adam even let him cum all over his beautiful face and had licked him clean after had made him instantly fall in love. His throat was a work of art and his ass was a gift from God. He was the perfect sex machine. That’s when Finn knew he had to take care of this boy.

Adam liked pretty things. He’d always had a taste for wealth and the good life. He liked his neck to be dripping in pearls and sweet wine to slide down his sinful throat. He always like to show Finn what he looked like in lacy underwear with freshly shaven skin that tasted like honeysuckles and fresh fruits. Finn would leave marks on that skin until the boy would cry. He liked the way his eyes rimmed red and fat tears would slid down his sweet red cheeks. It’d make him fuck Adam harder.

Finn had been afraid to discuss his dark desires with Adam. He’d expected Adam to run away from him. The boy was young. He could have anyone that he wanted. Finn knew that he’d be able to find another man to make him happy. Finn showered him in gifts and wrapped his beautiful body in silk and lace. That was all he knew he could give the boy.

When Adam smiled at him and kissed him with sweet nothings on his cherry red lips, the world would disappear around them. The finger prints on Adam’s throat and hips would prove to Finn that he’d never leave.

He arrived back to a dark house. As he opened the unlocked door, it’d smelled sour. Almost nauseating. A soft singing voice could be heard in the kitchen and so he followed the heavenly voice. Melting wax candles were lit from the dining room and he could see a small frame at the oven and mixing something in a pot. He wasn’t wearing anything except an apron and a deliciously round ass assaulted Finn’s vision. He automatically groped at it and caused the younger boy to moan beautifully.

“Oh, sweetheart! Dinner is almost ready. Why don’t you loosen up and I’ll set everything up for you.” He purred into Finn’s ear as Finn pressed into Adam’s ass with his already hardening erection.

“I’d rather just take you right here, Darling.” Adam giggled and shook his head.

“I have a surprise! I’ll pour you some wine.” Finn detached himself and began to loosen his jacket and tie. Adam popped open a new bottle of wine and poured two full glasses. He went back to the pot and added some salt with a tsk.

“I’ve been working hard to make this a special night for you ever since you left for work. Just relax. Trust me.” His dimples popped on his plump cheeks and Finn had no choice but to listen to him. He draped his body on the couch and let out a long sigh as he waited for Adam to come over with dinner. 

The younger boy emerged from the darkened kitchen with two plates in his hands about 20 minutes later. They ate steak and carrots with the bottle of wine settled between them on the living room table. After Finn had downed the rest of his wine, he’d turned to his lover with a raised brow.

“What’s this surprise you have for me, hmm?” Adam blushed and turned his fluttering lashes away from his boyfriend with a nervous smile.

“You know how we had that talk a few days ago?” His voice was soft and shy. Completely opposite of what he was used to.  
His head snapped over to Adam as the younger boy flushed and squirmed beside him.

“Are you….are you sure? You know you don’t have to do this. I’ve never wanted you to feel uncomfortable, sweetheart.”

The younger boy draped his body over Finn and rested his bare ass on Finn’s knees. 

“I only want you to feel good. I don’t care about how. I only want you.”

He jumped off of his lover and retreated into the kitchen. He returned with the knife and kneeled on his knees in front of the older outstretched man.  
“Please.” His voice was barely a whisper. A long moan that reached Finn’s ears and caused him to go into overdrive. He took the knife and slid it harshly across Adam’s pale skin. 

He cried out in pain and hissed at the burn of the steel on his chest. He glanced down as the blood raced down his stomach and Finn pulled his dick out of his pants.

He masturbated as he began to leave slashes and marks on his sweet boyfriend’s beautiful skin. He was already covered in Finn’s teeth marks and yellow fist shamed bruises. When he had first asked Adam if he could hit him, he’d been afraid. He wanted to please his lover, but he had needs. Needs that were so dark and primal. He needed to hurt him. He wanted so badly to feel the bruises between his lips and tongue. He wanted the boy’s tears to fall down his face and he wanted him to cry for him. He needed it deep inside his dark and twisted soul. He didn’t cut Adam enough to hurt too badly. He needed the boy to cry, but he didn’t want his sweet boyfriend to hate him after all of this was finished.

The tears came faster than he’d expected. He’d moved Adam over his lap and was hitting his exposed ass now. The plump bottom had been too tempting for Finn to ignore. He squeezed the flesh with his hands and let it go with a loud pop with the front of his large hand. The way that his hand left huge welts on Adam’s backside and thighs left it red and willing. His lust increased as he cried harder.

“Please Finn. Please. I’ll be good. I promise. I’ve already prepared myself.” Finn pushed a blunt finger into the boy’s ass. It was true. He imagined Adam fingering himself with Finn’s name on his lips and his dick twitched happily. When the smaller boy looked up at Finn with watering red eyes, he was fucking finished. That was all he really needed. He pulled the boy into his lap and sat him on his dick without so much as a warning. 

His voice was so wrecked and pretty and Finn forced his fingers into the boy’s throat. He seemed to gag a bit but then took it like a champ. Finn hummed happily as he worked his fat cock farther into the boy in his lap. He knew that he’d trained his boy well. As he rode him with his body covered in gashes, bruises, and bloodied red lines, he licked the blood from the knife wounds. Adam moaned around the thick fingers in his mouth and cried even prettier for his boyfriend. 

His ass was on fire as he pumped in and out from the dick inside of him. He felt amazing. He had always thought he was a bit of a masochist. The fact that Finn was such a huge sadist had turned him on so much more than he’d ever expected. He’d been a bit afraid when he’d first mentioned it. Finn loved pain and Adam loved Finn. That was all there was to it. When he hit him and scratched him he knew he had to have more and more of him. The knife was new, and Finn had been so nervous when he’d asked. He had been more than happy to provide Finn with whatever he needed. He loved the silly man with all of his heart. The fingers came out of his mouth and Finn gripped his hair roughly.

“Come when I come, okay? You can do it, baby. I know you can.” Adam nodded with his mouth full of spit and he could barely see through his teary eyes. He sniffled and let himself be taken over by their shared orgasm.

Finn began to pump into the body above him faster as he came with a throaty grunt. Adam cried out with the sweetest sounds on his lips. Finn grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a rough kiss as they both came down from their high. His kisses tasted like his own blood. He knew this shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. He knew it was wrong to let Finn hurt him so badly and leave all these marks on his skin. The way he looked at it, his body was Finn’s. If Finn wanted to leave marks and scars, he’d let him without any sort of fight.

Adam put his head against Finn’s shoulder and began to close his eyes as sleep took him. The last thing he felt was Finn rubbing his back with sweet nothings on his lips.

Finn had cleaned up the new wounds on Adam’s body as he slept peacefully. He bandaged up the cuts and bruises after slowly dabbing them with disinfectant. The boy groaned in his sleep from the stinging, but it’d feel better in the morning. He rubbed the boy’s sore muscles and kissed him until he seemed content again. He slid the boy into silk pajamas and they settled into the large king bed that they shared. 

After pulling the covers over his lovers chin, he kissed his lips sweetly and rubbed his nose into his neck. When he noticed the healing hickeys and hand-prints there, he knew this was where he belonged.


End file.
